Like a Story
by kokonoseharuka
Summary: A very short but sweet Seto/Marry Fic. Done late evening trying to fit in with my 'one fic a day' target. Feel free to comment anything you like in the reviews, I'd love to hear from you. Marked In-Progress in case I want to update it later, but still a complete story in itself. Enjoy!


In the small, makeshift bedroom in the Mekakushi Dan's hideout, Seto and Marry lay awake, talking. They would do this every night, the two of them, about anything that came to mind. They both loved each other's company, and relished the opportunity to stay and talk, just the two of them. They had insisted they shared a room- not that Kido or Kano had minded, of course. The two of them were inseparable, day or night, and they absolutely adored each other.

"So Marry, how are you?" Asked Seto, with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine. How about you?" The girl was always nervous and shy, but Seto would give her confidence.

"I'm okay, Marry. How did you and Kido get along? Where did you go?"

"We went to the park, and got these awesome things called Hot Dogs. I was scared, because of the name, but Kido made me try some. It turned out it was a sausage in a bun, with onions and sauce and things- it was great!" Seto laughed. Marry had lived in her little house in the woods for so many years, the simple things that everyone took for granted were like a whole new world to her. Every time she looked at Seto, she saw the brave little boy who had come to her aid all those years ago and taught her how to not be afraid, and the brilliant man he'd become now, who she adored no less. When he looked at her, he saw the scared little girl in that house, who had loved him when no one else was willing to even smile at him. And of course, he saw the girl she was now- sweet and endearingly clumsy, yet still brave enough to stand up for what she loved.

"Ah, the things you say, Marry. I could write a book!" She giggled at that. "I'd need you to help me. It could be called... Out of the Mouth of Marry, or Things a Medusa says." He said, with a laugh.

"You could call it 'Marry's Memoirs!" They both laughed, and Seto didn't have the heart to tell her that's not what a memoir was. He loved her too much to be snide, not that it was ever in his nature.

"That's great! I don't think they'd believe we had a Medusa though. Maybe we should create a TV series, and we'd all act, but they wouldn't know we were playing ourselves. And we could get the whole city in on it, and then we'd just put in the credits 'Acted by the Mekakucity Actors' or something." Marry giggled again.

"That sounds like a manga or something. We could film Kido and Kano in secret!" They both laughed again at this.

"I think leader would be annoyed at us though. I'd probably lose my head!" He drew his finger along his neck, and she burst out laughing, and he couldn't help himself- her laugh was so contagious. The two of them were so _happy_ together, and they never felt lonely at all when they thought of each other. Because they had each other, they were never alone, even when they were miles away.

"If only..." Marry said, solemnly.

"If only what, Marry?"  
"If only there could be a world with just us two. We'd never need to worry about anything, and we could just sit here and talk for all eternity."  
"That would be lovely, Marry. But wouldn't you miss leader, and Kano, and Shintarou and the others?"

"Yeah, I suppose. After all, what would life be without being able to doodle little pictures of..."

"KONOHA CARNAGE!" They said simultaneously, and burst out laughing once more.

"Do you still have that notebook?" Asked Seto. She reached into the small drawers that separated the two beds, and pulled out a small red notebook. She flicked to a random page, and laughed.

"What? Which part did you find?" She flipped the notebook round to him, and he saw a picture of Konoha trying to console Hibiya after throwing the fridge door into him whilst looking for soda. He had a tendency to open doors a little... forcefully, which for a man of his size, was often fatal. Seto took one look at the page and laughed as well. He walked over to Marry's bed and sat next to her, on top of the duvet. She put her head on his shoulder, and he rested his on her head. They flicked through the notebook to see more damage to various rooms, with a confused and scared android in the centre of the page on all of them. They giggled at each and every page, and reminisced about past events in the group. The time Seto spotted a deer but Momo accidentally scared it away, the time Shintarou called them all maniacs and stormed out (It had taken Seto two hours to convince him to come back). Occasionally, Marry would glance over at Seto's face, and see his smile, and hear his laugh. Sometimes, Seto did the same, and more than once, their eyes met in the middle,, and Marry cringed away.

"Marry, do you think we'll be together forever?" He asked.

"Well, in the stories, the knight who rescues the princess lives happily ever after with her, so I'm hoping we will." She answered. This made him happy.

"That cheers me up, to know you would like to be with me. This is why..." He rummaged around in the drawers, and pulled out a small box, no bigger than Marry's palm. He gulped. "Marry, will you marry me?" Marry cried, and flung her arms around him.

"Of course I will, Seto! I've dreamt of this day for so long!"

"That's so nice to know, that you feel the same as me. I'm so glad we could share this moment, Marry!" She kissed him, and told her that she loved him. He had known, of course, that she would say yes, but it was still a great relief to him. The two of them knew that the story, if it indeed was a story, would not end yet- they still had a life ahead of them, after all, and they were so glad to be able to spend it together.


End file.
